1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traffic barriers and, more specifically, to a pivotal locking telescopic safety barrier for mounting to a vehicle such as ambulances, fire trucks, rescue vehicles, and highway vehicles whereby said vehicle can immediately extend and lock the telescopic barrier creating a safe working perimeter around the aforementioned vehicles. The telescopic safety barrier comprises a housing and a pivotally attached telescopic member and can be mounted to the vehicle either permanently by means of fasteners or adhesives, or temporarily mounted using magnetic or vacuum means.
Said housing being a compartment for said telescopic member in its closed nonoperative position and having an aperture located on the pivotal end surface of said housing receiving the spring loaded locking member located on the upper surface of the first member of said telescopic member being utilized to lock said telescopic member in the operative extended position and a pin in the other distal end of said housing for locking said telescopic member in the non-operative closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous methods presently being employed to indicate the existence of an emergency condition or work site on streets and highways usually involving flares and/or cones which are not clearly visible to following motorists, having been placed on the ground, thereby requiring the presence of a flagman or public official placed in the path of the oncoming vehicles to redirect traffic causing unsafe conditions for them and for the other individuals at the site.